Discussion:Oogie Boogie (Ennemi)
Traduction de stratégie C'est pour Chain of Memories (ou bien Re:Chain). Je vais enlever certaines parties, mais bon... C'était originalement « Vous ne pouvez pas l'attaquer directement, des barrières le protègent. Vous devez attaquer trois fois les dés qu'il lance pour les faire abaisser puis monter et l'attaquer. Au bout d'un certain temps, elles remontent. Recommencez cette technique autant de fois qu'il le faut. » Je ne sais pas si cela applique uniquement à Chain, mais la stratégie ci-dessous appliquera sûrement à Re:Chain : Corrigez-moi, je vous en prie ! TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ décembre 13, 2009 à 12:51 (UTC) Phase 1 This fight with Oogie doesn't take up as much room as some of the other fights (despite it taking place in the Torture Chamber), because Oogie is on a small platform blocked by an iron gate, making it impossible to reach him. Everytime you break on of his cards however, the gate lowers a bit. If you lower the gate thrice you will be able to jump onto the platform and damage Oogie. The Trick Card, if used, will lower the gates entirely, allowing Sora to get to the higher level. You can remain on the platform until he drops a red inflamed dice that knocks you off, and the gate is raised back up. Almost all of his cards are 7, so it's really easy to break them if you have a few 0's or even a few 7's. However, it is recommended to stock 8 or 9 cards in place of 7, because not only do they break Oogie's attacks, they also allow Sora to counterattack Oogie. Oogie Boogie se situe sur une plate-forme en hauteur, protégé par des barrières. Chaque fois que vous réussissez à faire un Card Break, vous ferez s'abaisser les barrières. Si vous parvenez à faire trois Card Break successifs, les barrières seront totalement baissées et vous pourrez sauter sur la plate-forme pour l'attaquer. Si vous utilisez la carte "Mickey"(note : vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas d'autre nom ?) vous ferez baisser les barrières totalement. Vous pourrez rester sur la plate-forme jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tomber un dé explosif afin de vous en chasser, et les barrières remonteront. Presque toutes ses cartes sont numérotées 7, alors il est facile de les briser si vous avez des cartes 0 ou bien des cartes 7. Il est recommandé de préparer des cartes 8 ou 9 au lieu des 7, parce qu'elles vous permettront de briser les attaques d'Oogie et de l'attaquer au même temps. Phase 2 Whilst you are on the lower level, he will send a few deadly attacks to hurt you. One attack sends about 5 iron knives to slice you until you can break it. You have to act fast, because the knives can really damage your health if you are not careful. The dodge roll may prove a little useful, but not much. Breaking the card is a much better option. He can also keep you occupied by summoning some Heartless for you to defeat. They are not too difficult and can easily be deterred, considering most of the cards played will still come from Oogie. Lorsque vous êtes à l'étage inférieur, il vous infligera des lourds dégâts ! Lors de l'une de ses attaques, il utilisera cinq poignards pour vous attaquer, jusqu'à ce que vous brisiez ses cartes. Vous devez vite agir, parce que si vous ne faites pas attention, vos HP seront vite baissés ! Vous pouvez utiliser la Roulade, mais il vaut mieux briser ses cartes. Oogie invoquera aussi des Sans-cœur, qui peuvent être facilement vaincus. Phase 3 His most used attack is throwing brick-red dice on you while yelling "Off with him!". These dice will damage Sora on contact, but it has horrible accuracy. If you use the Dodge Roll, or even just run, these dice can be avoided. If you have enough cards, you can attack the dice and the Trick Card will appear. One of his other attacks, which can be easily avoided, is a spinning sharp blade which goes across the field (similar to that in Kingdom Hearts). The card used for this attack will most likely be a low number, so it is easy breakable. If not, you can always just jump to avoid. However, unlike in Kingdom Hearts, the blade only goes across the field once per card. Son attaque de prédilection consiste à lancer des dés rouges en criant "Off with him!". Si Sora touche ces dés, il sera blessé ; mais Oogie manque de précision ! Si vous courez ou roulez, vous pourrez facilement les éviter. Si vous avez assez de cartes, attaques les dés et vous ferez apparaître la carte "Mickey". Oogie envoie aussi une scie circulaire pour vous attaquer (tout comme dans le premier jeu). La carte qu'utilise Oogie pour cette attaque sera probablement d'une valeur faible, alors il est facile de la briser. Si vous ne parvenez pas à briser cette carte, vous pouvez sauter pour éviter la scie. Contrairement au premier opus, la scie attaque une fois par carte. Phase 4 Oogie throws two separate types of dice. One is the purple dice, which, when the card is broken, lower the gate. If the dice throw is not broken, the number on the dice will decide an attack. Depending on what number he shouts out, you can discern what attack will be used. The other type of dice are red and on fire. Do not break this dice throw. The dice will explode and they are very easy to avoid. If the card is broken, the gate will not go down, and you will have one less card until you reload. You may use the same strategy while playing as Riku in Reverse/Rebirth. For winning this battle you receive his enemy card, Regen witch gradually restores your health tenfold. It is very useful in critical situations when you have low health. Oogie lancera deux types de dés différents. S'il lance les violets, la barrière sera abaissée si vous parvenez à briser sa carte. Si vous ne brisez pas cette attaque, le numéro indiqué sur les dés décidera l'attaque prochaine d'Oogie. Si Oogie lance des dés rouges enflammés, attention ! Ne brisez surtout pas cette attaque ! Sinon, la barrière n'abaissera pas, et vous perdrez une carte. Essayez plutôt d'éviter les dés enflammés. Vous pouvez utiliser la même stratégie lorsque vous jouez en tant que Riku en mode Reverse/Rebirth. Une fois le combat terminé, vous recevrez sa carte Malus avec la compétence Récupération, qui restaure votre HP au fur et à mesure. Utilisez-la en cas d'urgence, surtout si vos HP sont bas. Problème